petey mcflannigans adventurs in ww2
by prickman son
Summary: petey mcflannigan marine cornel in the core and his teem go to fite the nazis in french
1. no not jimmy

you migt notice i got better at spelling this time so it should be a good story...WELL LETS GET STARTING!!! 

once upon a time (SPELLED IT RIGHT FUKHEADS) there was a us army soljer named petey mcflannigan.he was marine core 3rd brigade and a cornel.all his men lookd up to him becuas he was such a good leeder.

'captan petey wat are we gona do?!?!' 1st luteniant jimmy sayd as the bullets rained down on them.

'we weill flank right and cach them suprise!!' petey screemd above the fiting.

so they all five of them went to the right of them and shot them. there was a grenade and it blew up blowing jimmy in half.everyone screemed.

'NOOO JIMMY WHY DID YOU DIE' petey and his men screemed.

'im sorry cornel i tried but i lost' jimmy sayd as he die.everyone wanted to cry but they had no time to cry becaus the arestrick had been ordrd on them by the nazi scum.

every1 run for cover!!!!! petey screemed as he jumped under a tabel. seeing a hiding nazi under the table he stabbed the nazi in the face five times with his combat mashetti that he carried wit him at all time. the naizi fite back but he die anyway because nazis are pussys.lol

and so the trilling concosion as peteys scwad fites the evil nazis and they leader hitler.whowill win? find out next chapeter. AND REVEW!


	2. no dick hitler lol

lol havnt updatd in a while becuase i forgot aboutt his story lol. but here we go time to folow the aventures of petey and his sqwad.

-

so peteyh and his mans where undercover behind the nazi lines.he lit up a smoke an turned to flapjack the blak guy. 'flapjack what shuld we do? we got fuckin nazis everwere and were gonna gets hot if they find out were here.' flapjack turned and spit out his gum. 'we gotta take tese mothafukas out, yo' 'alright' lets do it.

so they jumped out of cover with there masheen guns and shot up a nazi ho was peeing. they ran forward and then they got bombed by a bomber int he sky running bombing runs and boming poeple. flapjack took a shapnel in the leg but he kept running cause he was fucking bamf.then they kicked open a cabin dor and shot an old lady becuse they thought she was a nazi.'ohshit' petey sayd. 'dis is war, man, shit hapens sometimes.' flapjack said n shot the lady kwikly. to end her pan. 'gotta be redy to shoot sum niggas, pah, pah.accindents happen n shit. same was wen i was a blood' 'you was a blod?' 'yeh man. i got out of that life tho.getin shot ats not my thing.' they all laffed at the ironey. then a grendade came thru the window and blew up six of his teammates.'ohshit!TAKE COVER!!' petey screemed, grabing his smg tihtly.

hey ran up the stars and survayd the sitation. there were nazis outside everyeher, some ione must hav traitored them. 'its gonna take a lot of balls to get out of this one' he thout to himself quietly. bullets were wizzing everywere, n he blindfired out the window and heard sum screems. ppl were getting hitby his blindfire.pety used his tactics to fucking pwn the nazis.fuking pussy germans.lol

after the germans were all ded, he and his teammates bureid the dead amercan solders ho lost there lives fiting for theyre contry. theyh pissed on all the nazi dead bodeys thoguh.lol

then the got a radio report. 'pety this is command' the radio said 'hitlers gonna be staying in that cabin tonite i want ur team to get redy and shoot him when he cums. k' 'k'

'well gys.' petey sad quiety. 'looks like we get to end the war early.' every on nodded solmly.

later that nite hitlers limo drove up n he got oujt. he could smell something rong thog. the smell of americna.s 'fuckshit, were fucked' he yelled laod. then pety opened fire and blow hitlers dick off with a well placed remington combat shotgun round. 'fuck yes score 1 for america -849543986049386059436059846309857 for the nazi leadrs with no dick lol' then the hole teem opened fire and the nazis were torn to little itty bitty peeces scept for hitler. petey walked upto him.

'this is for jimmy bitch' he sayd as he pulled the triger and pumped a desert egle rund into hitlers forhead. hitler fell back deader than a dead person or a doornail. flapjack started crying. it was finallyover. all thanks to pety and his marine cores.

lol.


End file.
